First love En español
by Zasrisevillecity
Summary: Me llamo Amane Misa, Ya todos me deben reconocer como una loca que acosa a Light. Pero Antes de él... Hubo alguien Realmente Especial para mi.


Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de zasriseville, por lo general yo amaba la lluvia, su aroma, las nubes obscuras en el cielo, la brisa que la acompaña y sobretodo su ambiente nostálgico. No muchos compartían mi opinión, ya que las personas se dedican a ver solo la parte mala de las cosas, aunque también me incluyo en ese grupo de personas, todo lo malo de la lluvia, eran pequeños detalles sin importancia para mi.  
-Misa- llamo mi madre al ver que no prestaba atención, yo estaba muy ocupada jugando a las carreras de gotas de agua de lluvia en la ventana del auto que olvidé por completo que mi mamá ya había terminado de hablar por su celular y ya estaba libre para atenderme.  
-Si? -respondí para no alterarla  
-Ya llegamos- dijo con una expresión de entusiasmo.  
Ya estábamos al frente de una casa con un pequeño toque de aspecto rural, llena de colores fríos  
Una nueva casa- pensé, tratando de no recordar la anterior  
-Mamá- dije -no prometiste que nos quedaríamos en..  
-Si- me interrumpió - pero ya sabes, es algo que no podemos evitar.  
-¿Y, donde esta papá?- pregunté ya que no lo veía desde esa mañana.  
-Esta resolviendo algunos problemas en la oficina, volverá para la cena -respondió sin dudarlo, sacando de su bolso una llave fina y alargada.  
Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendió lo mucho que se esforzaron para que tuviera semejanza con mi antiguo hogar.  
-Wow, gracias por hacerla tan parecida, me siento como en..  
Esta es tu casa ahora- volvió a interrumpir- ya sabes, puedes acomodar tus cosas en el primer cuarto que veas al subir las escaleras, a la izquierda.  
Querían que la casa fuera sorpresa para mi, asi que esa era la primera vez que la veía. Subí la caja con mis cosas y al entrar al cuarto no me sorprendió ver una pared de color rosa y las demás amarillas.  
Dejé la caja en el suelo y me deje caer en la cama, que era la misma que tenia antes, luego me apoyé en mis rodillas para mirar la lluvia por la ventana que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de mi cama, era lo único que podía hacer ya que aun no había conexión a Internet.  
El vecindario estaba solitario, así era el ambiente perfecto para una caminata bajo la lluvia. Busque en la caja mi impermeable y salí sin avisar a mi madre.  
Caminé sin rumbo solo para pensar en algo que valiera la pena de ese cambio que acababa de experimentar.  
Todavía no empezaba el año escolar por lo que presumí que también vendría otro cambio de escuela, su parte positiva era que ya no vería a esos profesores a los que tanto odiaba, su parte negativa, mis amistades. Era muy mala para socializar, porque por lo general, hablo cuando siento confianza de alguien, y eso es un requisito para hacer nuevas amistades.  
-Conversar- suspiré -lo intentare... Fue ahí cuando me tropecé con algo que creía, era un arbusto  
Me disponía a levantarme cuando escuche un grito de acción retardada a unos pocos metros de distancia, y quede paralizada hasta que una mano me ayudo a levantarme al mismo tiempo que reía.  
-No me parece gracioso -reproche con enojo  
-Lo siento -dijo escondiendo su risa - es la segunda vez que pasa algo asi, claro que la primera vez no lo pude ver de la misma forma, lo ví como lo estas viendo en este momento.  
Me llamo Kakazu Ryuu-dijo en tono amable -¿a quien vienes a visitar?.  
-Emm en realidad, vivo aquí.-Respondí sorprendida de que no habían rumores de mí  
-Oh, ya he escuchado de ti- dijo -y como te llamas?  
-Mi nombre es Amane Misa -me sorprendió la facilidad con la que salían mis palabras, y lo mucho que me agradaba socializar, pero, cuando me di cuenta de su altura, no pude evitar decirle- wow, que alto eres. El sonrió diciendo -y tu muy baja. Generalmente un comentario asi me molestaría, pero ya que yo había empezado la conversación de las estaturas decidí pasarlo por alto.  
Asi estuvimos aproximadamente 30 minutos, en lo que me mostró el lugar y me contó los rumores mas relevantes, para el era algo que debía saber. hasta que escuche el ringtone de mi teléfono celular, para mi sorpresa no era mi mama, era una amiga de esas que quieren saber cada detalle por lo que presioné el botón de ignorar y dije -Chismosas- con cara de cansancio  
Lidio con ellas todo el tiempo, créeme -me dijo con un poco de rencor.  
Ignoré su expresión y me despedí ya que mamá de seguro me estaba esperando  
Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta de que mi madre se acababa de enterar de que me había ido, por lo que no recibí ningún tipo de regaño.  
Subí a mi habitación, pero no estuve despierta para la cena.


End file.
